Hakobako Player
by M-The.Singer.Of.Stories-M
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine are tired of their same boring lives. But, they continue to persevere through all of it for they're still young and the future is enough for them to look forward to everything. Kaito helps them in finding a place to stay. R&R Please


Yes, I am alive! God, it's been months since I wrote my last vocaloid story. But, I don't know if it's like my other stories, been losing the will to write lately -sigh-

Okay, anyways, I tried writing a one-shot for Rin and Len's Hakobako Player, I really like this song so yeah~ and I'm sure you'll like it too when you watch and listen to it. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids.

* * *

Sounds of raindrops pattered against the window pane as a certain blonde-haired girl gazed at the dark gray sky, with an upset look on her face. She placed her hand on the cold window and sighed heavily. Indeed the rain was falling hard in the city.

_"I don't want to get wet, so this box can't get out." _

* * *

On the other side of town, her twin brother with the same color scheme, bowed down his head as the sun appeared from under the clouds. He stared at the TV screens flashing the sunny forecast, with an annoyed face. The sun was too bright for him to be underneath it so instead, he waited under the protection of the shed roof.

_"The sun was blinding, so this box can't get out."_

* * *

As the twins became more and more melancholic, the more and more they wanted to get away, and that exactly what happened. Rin threw away the newspapers all around her and ignored the voices she heard about. She packed her stuff into a box and so did her twin brother, Len, when he arrived. "I had had enough of this! The only reason why I persevere is because.." Len furiously stomped off with his box, newspapers of all sorts flew around him but he ignored everything as well. Then they ran away.

Outside the building, Rin looked at the structure from where she came out from with a frown on her face. She didn't want to go back, the two of them didn't want to go back. They were tired of it all. They don't want to go along with other people anymore.

_"Yes, I do live."_ Rin said with a slight smile on her face. They've always been living like this, in a far away and distant city. _"Yet, why can't I still change?"_ Nothing ever happens, everything stays the same.

And now that they've made this decision, reaching their hand out, the feeling of indifference are gone a bit and here they feel the start of change.

* * *

When night had fallen in the city, people's voices started to go away. The twins sat, for a moment, to replenish their energy. The stars were shining above them, though small in numbers, those five stars gave light. As the night deepened, they awakened and started to search for a place. They ran with their boxes, trying not to trip from the load.

"Len, where are we gonna stay?" Rin asked worriedly. "I.. Don't know either," Len replied, continuing to walk with his sister. "But we have to keep looking." He added and Rin followed.

They were already far away from the places they left, and they don't have any intention of going back now that they're free.

* * *

"Hello." A blue-haired man greeted the two wanderers in the night. "Hi." Len smiled. "Len, ask him if he knows a place where we could stay." Rin whispered. Len nodded in response. He eyed the man that seemed to have a monkey tail and ears, a guitar was strapped to him.

"Uhmm, do you know a place where we could stay?" Asked Len. "Yes, I do." He smiled. He lifted his finger and pointed, the twins looked at the direction he was pointing. "There beyond the junk pile, you'll find a place to stay." He said.

"Ohh, thank you!" Said Rin, before running off with Len, boxes in hand. Kaito was the name of the guy who helped them, he continued to smile as he watched the twins run off.

* * *

They ran and ran. When they have reached the junk pile, they went over it. There, they discovered a place, a garden full of plants, neglected but beautiful. Rin and Len rummaged through everything in reach and there they found the things needed to start their new life.

As morning came, Rin woke Len up, holding a red flower in her hand. "Len, let's write our plans together!" She invited. Len rubbed the sleep from his eyes and nodded happily. After they jotted everything down, they tied it to a balloon and sent it flying to the sky.

Kaito saw the balloon and the message it was carrying come out of the twin's new home from a far. There, he smiled again. Because, he too, had these times himself, like everyone else.

END

* * *

Thank you for reading, hope it wasn't too... bad. Review please, if you want^^

And if I can write again, I'll do a better story of this :3 Thanks again!

* * *


End file.
